The First To Your Second
by Seracchi
Summary: Meski ia bukan yang pertama menjadi orang pertama, tapi ia adalah yang pertama menjadi orang kedua. Dan itu sudah cukup untuknya. #44/12Week #FirstTime


To celebrate Akashi x Furihata day on April 12th! ^^ I'm listening to One Ok Rock's "Heartache" and "Wherever You Are" when writing this.

Kuroko no Basuke and all identifiable characters and situations are created and owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi. The author of the fan fiction does not, in any way, earn profit from the story and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Ia menoleh ke sisinya, menatap wajah yang tampak begitu tenang. Surai lembut yang mengingatkannya akan hangat cokelat di musim dingin terkulai lemas di atas bantal. Ia suka perasaan nyaman yang ia rasakan setiap kali ia menyisirkan jemari pada surai itu. Ia tidak pernah bosan melakukannya, melihat sosok itu bergeser mendekat bagai kucing kecil yang mencari kehangatan manusia, dan bagaimana ia selalu tergoda untuk mengecup ubun-ubun yang menguarkan aroma manis. Aroma cokelat.

Akan tetapi setiap kali bibirnya hanya berjarak sepersekian mili dari surai itu, tubuhnya akan menengang kaku, teringat kenangan lama dengan sosok lain yang masih membuat hatinya berdenyut pilu. Teringat bahwa ia, sampai sekarang, tidak juga mampu menyingkirkan memori dalam bentuk pigura dari meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Tanpa sadar tangannya terulur, meraba potongan segi empat yang sudah dua tahun ia biarkan tergeletak. Ia memberanikan diri mengambil bingkai itu. Kedua manik magentanya bertubrukan dengan foto sepasang kekasih yang tampak bahagia. Nyaris ia lempar bingkai itu namun sebuah tangan menghentikan gerakannya.

"Jangan. Kau akan menyesal nanti."

Rasa pahit memenuhi rongga mulutnya. Ia merasa telah tertangkap basah melakukan hal yang tidak pantas ia lakukan. Padahal sosok yang berbaring di sampingnya ini bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya teman dari teman.

"Maaf."

"Kenapa? Karena kau masih mencintainya?"

Ia hampir mengatakan bahwa masih memendam perasaan pada sosok masa lalunya bukan sesuatu yang salah dan harus dimaafkan. Tapi ia tahu ia akan menyakiti pemuda di sampingnya bila ia berkata demikian. "Karena aku terus menyakitimu dengan sengaja."

Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum sebelum bangkit berdiri dan mengambil pakaian ganti di lemari. "Cepat bangun dan mandi. Kau masih belum beli kado, kan?"

Alisnya terangkat mendengar lelaki itu begitu mudah memerintahnya untuk melakukan ini-itu. Padahal dulu lelaki itu akan gemetar hanya dengan berada di satu ruangan yang sama dengannya. "Kado apa?"

"Bukankah kau sudah janji padaku akan pergi ke pesta ulang tahun Kise?" Sepertinya lelaki itu tahu ia berusaha menghindari janjinya dengan mencari alasan dan langsung menghentikannya dengan berkata, "Undangannya sudah dikirim berbulan-bulan lalu. Mau sampai kapan kau menghindar dari Generasi Keajaiban, Akashi-_san_?"

Ia berdecak gelisah. Memang benar kata lelaki itu. Ia sendiri juga ingin tahu mau sampai kapan ia menghindar. Menatap sepasang manik sienna yang telah menemaninya selama dua tahun terakhir, ia mengulurkan tangan yang disambut hangat oleh sang pemilik manik, menarik lelaki itu mendekat dan mendekap erat. Wangi pelembut pakaian dan tekstur halus satin menerpa inderanya.

"A-Akashi-_san_?"

"Sebentar. Biarkan aku mengisi tenagaku baru kita pergi mencari kado. Oke?"

Ia tahu lelaki itu tidak bisa menolak. Lelaki itu tidak pernah menolak permintaannya, yang paling tidak masuk akal sekali pun. Maka ia tersenyum menang, menikmati gerak-gerik kegugupan dari lelaki yang tengah ia peluk. Ah, ia jadi ingin melihat semerah apa pipi lelaki itu sekarang.

* * *

Ketika setengah jam berlalu dan Akashi masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin mandi, Furihata Kouki melepaskan diri dari pelukan lelaki secara tiba-tiba, mengagetkan lelaki itu hingga ia bisa kabur dengan mudah. Cepat-cepat ia lari ke kamar mandi saat lelaki itu bersiap bangun dari tempat tidur. Ia merinding mengingat senyum terlalu manis milik Akashi yang sama sekali bukan pertanda baik. Entah apa yang akan ia hadapi begitu ia keluar nanti. Andai ia bisa mengurung diri selamanya.

Tapi begitu ia keluar dari kamar mandi, Akashi dengan santai melangkah masuk tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Matanya sampai nyaris keluar saking herannya ia. Apa yang terjadi hingga Akashi menjadi sepenurut itu? Rupanya ia terlalu cepat merasa lega. Selepas mandi, lelaki itu melenggang ke dapur tempat ia sedang mempersiapkan makan siang mereka. Aroma sabun dan shampo yang kentara membuatnya terlena hingga tidak sadar lelaki itu sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Singkat cerita, ia sama sekali tidak bisa memasak dengan benar karena Akashi terus menjahilinya. Akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk makan di luar setelah melihat keadaan dapur yang bak kandang hewan.

"Kalau bukan karena Akashi-_san_, aku tidak perlu buang-buang waktu dan bahan makanan di dapur. Akhirnya kita malah makan di luar," gerutunya jengkel begitu mereka keluar dari restoran di pusat Tokyo dengan perut kenyang.

Lelaki bersurai vermilion itu tersenyum arogan. "Jangan ingat-ingat hal yang sudah lewat."

Reflek, ia memelototi Akashi, menahan godaan untuk mencubit pinggang lelaki itu. "Pernah dengar waktu adalah uang?"

"Kalau kau mau uang, kau tahu kau tinggal bilang padaku kan?"

Astaga, untung ia sudah kebal dengan komentar semacam itu. Kalau tidak rasanya ia bisa meledak hingga serpihan sel-selnya berhamburan mengotori setelan mahal Akashi. Lelaki itu tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk berkomentar, malah memaksanya untuk berjalan cepat kalau tidak mau tertinggal di belakang. Saat pegal mulai menyerang kakinya, akhirnya Akashi berhenti juga di depan sebuah toko bercat putih yang tampak _high class_. Mendongak, ia membaca papan nama yang tergantung di atas pintu dengan font Old English pada papan kayu jati: Monochrome. Ia mendengus. Untung bukan Heterochrome. Kalau Heterochrome, ia pasti curiga toko ini milik sang Tuan Muda Akashi Seijuurou.

"Kau mau diam di sana sampai kapan?" kata Akashi galak sebelum kembali masuk ke dalam toko.

Dengan bibir agak maju, ia mendorong pintu kaca tersebut dengan kasar. Kekesalannya menguap begitu melihat kilau emas dan permata dari segala penjuru mata angin. Rupanya ini toko perhiasan? Sejauh mata memandang, ia tidak melihat benda yang tidak berkilau. Andai manusia bisa berkilau, mungkin penjaga toko ini sudah berkilauan akibat terlalu lama berdiri di dekat perhiasan sebanyak ini.

"Aku ingin mengambil pesanan atas nama Akashi Seijuurou."

Ia mengerjap mendengar itu. Mengambil pesanan? "Akashi-_san_ sudah memesan sebelumnya?"

Akashi tidak menjawab karena seorang gadis muda yang tampak profesional telah membawakan satu kotak berwarna _royal blue_ dan mengajukan pertanyaan pada lelaki itu. "Satu kalung emas putih Infinite Monochrome dengan nama R-y-o-u-t-a ditambah dengan kristal Swarovski jenis Alexandrite?"

"Benar."

"Total 500 USD. Anda ingin melakukan pembayaran dengan cara apa?"

"Cek." Akashi mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan mulai menulis jumlah nominal yang diminta beserta tanda tangan kemudian menyerahkan kertas tersebut pada si gadis muda.

Gadis itu tersenyum, memasukkan kotak _royal blue_ itu ke dalam _paper bag_ biru turquoise dengan tulisan Monochrome dalam font Old English lalu menyerahkan paper bag itu pada Akashi sambil berujar, "Terima kasih. Senang bertransaksi dengan Anda. Selamat datang kembali."

Hanya seperti itu namun Furihata merasa mereka sudah bertahun-tahun di dalam toko itu. Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang berat mengganjal hatinya. Ia menatap sosok Akashi yang tampak santai, seakan wajar saja mengeluarkan uang sebanyak itu untuk memesan perhiasan dengan begitu detail untuk dihadiahkan pada—

Yah. Siapalah Furihata hingga berhak mengatur apa yang harus Akashi hadiahkan pada orang lain? Tapi hatinya masih juga sesak, dan tanpa sadar jemarinya bergerak menahan ujung jemari Akashi. Lelaki itu berhenti dan menoleh bingung.

"Ada apa?"

Ia menelan ludah. "Akashi-_san_ masih ingat… kalau aku mencintaimu, kan?"

Dan waktu yang mengitari mereka seolah berputar.

* * *

"_Sampai kapan kau mau bertahan di sini?"_

_Hatinya beku, pikirannya kacau, dan yang paling ia inginkan adalah waktu untuk sendiri. Tapi pemuda itu bersikeras tidak mau pergi. Rasanya ia sudah mau gila, tidak tahu harus melampiaskan tumpukan kekecewaan dan kebencian dan frustasi ini pada siapa. Kalau pemuda itu tidak juga meninggalkannya sendiri, ia ragu ia bisa bersikap baik pada pemuda itu._

"_Akashi-_san_, aku—"_

"_Aku ingin sendiri."_

"_Jangan dipendam sendiri, Ak—"_

"_Jangan ikut campur. Kau pikir kau dan aku sederajat? Kau dan Generasi Keajaiban sederajat?"_

_Mata pemuda itu berkaca-kaca. Ucapannya menyakiti pemuda itu, ia tahu. "Apa mencintai seseorang harus dilihat dari tinggi-rendahnya derajatku?" Tubuh pemuda itu gemetar. "Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendiri karena aku mencintaimu. Kenapa hal semudah itu saja Akashi-_san_ tidak bisa mengerti?"_

_Ia terdiam. Perih di hatinya masih ada namun kini ia agak tenang karena ia sadar pemuda itu juga merasakan perih yang ia rasakan. Perih ketika seseorang yang kau cintai mencintai orang lain. Tenggorokannya tercekat. "Jangan berharap banyak. Kau tahu itu hanya sepihak."_

_Pemuda itu tertawa mengejek, secepat mungkin menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi. "Aku tidak sebodoh itu. Kuberitahu saja, bukan baru satu-dua bulan aku memendam perasaan ini. Sejak sebelum Akashi-_san_ berhubungan dengan orang itu, aku sudah—" Pemuda itu tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Isaknya semakin jelas terdengar._

"_Kouki." Ia menghela napas. "Pulanglah."_

_Pemuda itu menggeleng keras kepala. "Aku tidak meminta balasan apapun. Aku hanya ingin Akashi-_san_ membiarkan aku tetap di sini, di sisi Akashi-_san_. Tolong jangan—" Isaknya berubah menjadi tangis tersedu-sedu._

_Ia memijat pelipis. Keadaan jadi berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat. "Kenapa jadi kau yang menangis?" Menepuk ubun-ubun pemuda itu perlahan. "Aku mengerti. Tetaplah di sini."_

* * *

Ia tersenyum, menarik tangannya lepas—pemuda itu tampak terluka—dan menekan kening pemuda itu dengan telunjuknya. "Mana mungkin aku lupa wajah jelekmu yang sedang menangis?"

Terdengar dengus jengkel dari sosok di hadapannya. Senyumnya melebar.

"Kau mau kado juga?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng, berjalan mendahului Akashi. "Ayo cepat pergi. Acaranya di Kanagawa, tahu?"

Akashi mengernyit, tahu bahwa Furihata lagi-lagi berpura-pura tidak ada masalah. Selama dua tahun pemuda itu menemaninya, ia jadi hafal reaksi apa yang akan pemuda itu berikan jika ia terlalu larut dalam masa lalu. Seperti sekarang contohnya. Menarik napas panjang, ia melangkah cepat, menarik jemari pemuda itu dalam genggamannya dan mengarahkan mereka ke mobil yang ia parkir cukup jauh dari lokasi mereka sekarang. Pemuda itu protes tentu saja. Memalukan lah, banyak orang lah, tempat umum lah. Bodoh, sejak kapan Akashi Seijuurou peduli dengan itu semua?

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku. Ini salah satu dari banyak resiko yang harus kau tanggung."

Kalimat itu membuat Furihata bungkam seketika.

* * *

"Jadi? Diam di mobil menemanimu karena kau terlalu takut bertemu teman-temanmu juga salah satu resiko yang harus kutanggung?"

Furihata melihat Akashi tersenyum geli padanya. Sudah berjam-jam lalu mereka tiba di kafe modern-minimalis ini tapi Akashi bersikeras mengatakan ingin menunggu sampai semua pulang dan sisa Kise seorang baru pemuda itu akan menyerahkan kadonya. Langit yang berhias mentari senja kini sudah gelap bagai lubang hitam galaksi Bima Sakti nun jauh di sana.

"Yang penakut itu kau, bukan aku." Kemudian raut wajahnya berubah serius. "Kalau aku masuk sekarang, suasananya akan rusak."

Furihata tidak tahu ia harus bersimpati atau kembali mengejek pemuda itu. Namun rupanya langit berpihak padanya karena dari pintu kafe yang bergeming sejak tadi, keluar tujuh orang dengan warna rambut berbeda. Mereka berbincang sambil tertawa, tapi ketika saatnya mengucapkan perpisahan, mereka semua sama-sama melihat ke sekeliling seolah mengharapkan sesuatu akan muncul tiba-tiba. Kekecewaan jelas terpatri di wajah mereka, terutama yang sedang berulang tahun. Akhirnya satu per satu dari tujuh orang itu pergi perlahan-lahan. Dimulai dari Kuroko dan Kagami, lalu Murasakibara dan Midorima, Momoi dijemput ayahnya, dan yang tersisa tinggal Aomine dan Kise. Keduanya diam sejenak sebelum berbincang lagi dengan atmosfer yang berbeda. Lebih akrab.

Furihata tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melirik Akashi. Lelaki itu tenang sekali dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Tapi kemudian mata Akashi memicing dan genggamannya di setir mobil mengerat. Furihata menoleh lagi pada Aomine dan Kise. Napasnya tercekat melihat mereka berciuman. Hatinya perih, perih untuk Akashi.

"Akashi-_san_, sebaiknya kita—"

"Pulang. Aku tahu. Tunggu di sini, aku akan menyerahkan kadonya."

Tepat saat sepasang anggota Generasi Keajaiban itu menjauh, sang kapten membuka pintu mobil yang terparkir di daerah tersembunyi lalu berjalan mendekati mereka. Tidak ada yang lebih Furihata inginkan selain menahan Akashi namun ia tahu lelaki itu tidak bisa ditahan. Ia bisa melihat tubuh Aomine menjadi kaku begitu melihat Akashi. Mata Kise melebar kaget kemudian berkaca-kaca. Bibirnya membuka dan menutup, entah berkata apa. Akashi mengulurkan kado yang diterima Kise dengan wajah sangat bahagia sebelum membalas kado itu dengan mendekap Akashi erat. Kise melakukannya dengan begitu mudah—seakan sudah terbiasa—dan hati Furihata kembali sesak karenanya. Ia menunduk dan merenung, entah berapa lama hingga tahu-tahu Akashi telah duduk manis di sampingnya.

Menoleh, ia memaksakan senyum. "Bagaimana?"

"Kutanya padanya kalau ia bisa memilih lagi dari awal, siapa yang akan ia pilih. Ia tidak menjawab."

"Tapi tidak menjawab adalah sebuah jawaban, kan?"

"Benar. Karena itu aku kembali."

Ia ingin sekali bertanya, apa yang akan Akashi lakukan bila orang itu memilih Akashi, tapi ia tidak punya keberanian sebesar itu. Jadi ia menanyakan pertanyaan lain yang mengganggu pikirannya. "Kau pikir kau sudah bisa melupakannya?"

"Sejak awal aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya."

Furihata tahu menyuruh diri sendiri untuk melupakan orang lain itu tidak ada gunanya. Karena ia pernah mencoba, memaksa dirinya melupakan Akashi dan gagal. Tapi tadinya ia berharap Akashi bisa melakukannya. Melupakan Kise Ryouta dan melihat Furihata Kouki. Ia pikir dua tahun terus di sisi Akashi bisa merubah sesuatu. Meski tidak banyak, setidaknya sedikit. Ternyata sia-sia. Selama ini ia melakukan hal yang tidak membuahkan hasil apapun.

Ia tertawa sumbang. "Yah, aku tahu bagaimana rasanya."

Kemudian ia tidak bicara lagi sepanjang perjalanan kembali ke Tokyo. Berpura-pura tidur. Karena tidur adalah satu-satunya hal yang ia bisa ia dapatkan tanpa pengorbanan. Tidur membuatnya lupa akan perih di hatinya. Tidur membuatnya lupa ia mencintai Akashi dan tidak akan pernah berbalas. Tidur mengajaknya bertemu dengan mimpi indah, dengan istana dan segala hal yang manis dan sempurna.

Tidur mengajaknya bertemu dengan mimpi di mana Akashi mencintainya.

* * *

Akashi tahu Furihata sedang tidak mau bicara dengannya, hanya saja ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menggoda lelaki itu. Ia juga tidak tahu sejak kapan ia bisa sesantai ini, padahal ia baru saja bertemu dengan dua orang yang mengkhianatinya, yang menghancurkan segala kepercayaan yang ia berikan.

"Kenapa kau mendiamkanku dari tadi?"

"Hanya perasaanmu saja."

Terdengar getar yang familiar dalam suara Furihata, membuat bibir Akashi melengkung ke atas. Pertama dan terakhir kalinya ia melihat Furihata menangis adalah dua tahun yang lalu saat lelaki itu mengatakan cinta padanya. Ia tidak keberatan bila harus wajah bersimbah air mata itu lagi.

"Kalau kau sebegitu sakit hatinya, kenapa tidak pergi saja? Dari awal sudah ku—"

"Bahkan untuk sakit hati pun aku tidak boleh? Apa yang Akashi-_san_ harapkan? Bahwa aku bisa terus tersenyum sementara Akashi-_san_ terus membuatku sakit hati?" Nada suara pemuda itu mulai melengking.

"Dari awal," Akashi mengulang dengan penekanan bahwa ia tidak ingin disela. "Sudah kukatakan Ryouta akan selalu menjadi yang pertama untukku." Ia bisa melihat punggung lelaki itu menegang saking jengkel dan frustasinya. Tangan lelaki itu terangkat ke wajah, menambah keinginan Akashi untuk melihat air mata lelaki itu. Dan lelaki itu mengabulkannya dengan berbalik menantang Akashi. Memang benar ada air mata menggenangi manik sienna tersebut.

"Lalu kenapa?" isaknya pelan. "Aku tetap yang pertama jadi orang kedua bagi Akashi-_san_, kan?"

Hening sejenak.

Lalu tawa kecil Akashi memenuhi indera pendengaran keduanya. Ia melangkah ke kamar, meninggalkan Furihata menangis malu-malu di ruang tamu untuk mengambil pigura yang ia hindari selama dua tahun terakhir dan sebuah foto lain. Kemudian menuju dinding yang dipenuhi foto dirinya dari lahir hingga dua tahun yang lalu. Matanya menerawang menyadari sudah cukup lama ia menarik diri dari dunia. Mengeluarkan foto sepasang kekasih yang mesra dari pigura, ia menempel foto itu di dinding dan menulis _caption_. Tahun pertama kali ia bertemu Kise sampai dengan tahun ini. Lalu di samping foto itu, ia menempel foto yang satu lagi. Foto dua orang pemuda yang sedang merayakan ulang tahun. Furihata mengenali foto itu, bila napasnya yang tertahan bisa dijadikan tanda.

"Akashi-_san_, itu—"

Foto ulang tahun Akashi sesaat setelah Kise meninggalkannya demi bersama dengan Aomine. Ketika Akashi bertanya-tanya kenapa dua orang yang begitu ia percayai bisa mengkhianatinya. Ketika ia mulai menjauhi Generasi Keajaiban karena tidak mau dikhianati lagi. Ketika Furihata Kouki yang hanya 'teman Kuroko' mulai masuk dalam hidupnya dan mengatakan lelaki itu mencintainya. Ketika Furihata Kouki memaksa Akashi untuk merayakan ulang tahun dan mengambil _selfie_ dengan ponsel Akashi.

Akashi menarik Furihata dalam dekapannya. "Yang pertama jadi orang kedua. Apa semua orang bodoh berpikiran sama sepertimu?"

Furihata tidak tahu kenapa Akashi bersikap seperti ini tapi ia merasa saat ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bertanya. Menyandarkan kepala di pundak Akashi, indera penciumannya penuh dengan aroma lelaki itu. Ia juga bisa mendengar detak jantung yang stabil, tidak seperti detak jantungnya sendiri.

"Akashi-_san_."

"Antara kau dan aku—apapun itu—aku ingin ini berjalan sepelan mungkin."

Furihata mendesah. "Kau sangat suka membuatku menunggumu, bukan begitu, Akashi-_san_?"

Yang ditanya menyeringai dalam diam. Lelaki itu, Akashi tahu, berbeda dengan Kise. Namun ia baru sadar ia tidak keberatan dengan betapa berbedanya mereka. Akan tetapi ia tidak akan mengatakan itu pada Furihata.

_Caption:_

_20 Desember 201x_

_Aku dan Chihuahua yang selalu mengejarku. Sepertinya dia sudah hampir sampai._

* * *

Oke, ini OOC banget banget banget. Terus gak tau nyambung gak sama promptnya -_- Saya nggak ngerti lagi, efek stres pasca UTS kali ya huft. Makasih udah kasih tau saya event untuk memeriahkan AkaFuri day ini. Btw, "sienna" itu semacam warna cokelat gitu. Btw lagi, makasih buat yang baca TFIOS. Maaf belum sempet tulis chap. 2 gara2 sibuk UTS. :') Thank you for reading! ^^ *bows*


End file.
